


It's only Christmas Eve

by threwaway1138



Category: Taboolicious
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Incest, Inverted Nipples, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Taboo, Taboolicious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/pseuds/threwaway1138
Summary: Emma and Andy enjoy a nice Christmas Eve together.
Relationships: Emma Matlock/Andy Davidson
Kudos: 11





	It's only Christmas Eve

The house smelled of fresh baked cookies and hot chocolate. The tree was in the living room and decorated with plenty of lights, ornaments, and a star on top. Three stockings hung above the lit fireplace - one that was traditional red and white with an ‘E’ on it, another one that was gold and sparkly with a big fancy ‘G’ on it, and lastly a smaller one styled with blue and white stripes and an ‘A’ on it. The fire roasting inside of the red brick fireplace did wonders to give the room a cabin-in-the-woods ambiance even though all of the furniture and the entertainment system were all modern and state of the art. The sun had set early and fresh snow blanketed the yard. The hustle and bustle of the holiday season would soon be over when all the little girls and boys would wake up in the morning with brand new toys and mothers and fathers looked on with relieved smiles. School was on vacation for the week so everyone - students and faculty included - could get the most enjoyment out of the Christmas holiday. The Sycamore Falls Institute was a unique school that taught kids more than just the usual academic subjects since it also included athletics and other clubs as well as professional training. The Christmas break was always much needed considering how hard everyone worked for the past two and a half months. The house wasn’t all that far from the school which was beneficial since it only made it about a fifteen minute drive away. Classes had ended only two days prior so relaxation couldn’t begin right away since plenty of things needed to be prepared for all the Christmas day festivities. While Andy had been hanging out with his friends the past few days, Emma had been working almost non stop getting the rest of the presents ready and cooking up a storm. Even though it was a lot of responsibility, Emma definitely loved it. Even though she was a cook at the Institute, doing all the cooking and baking for Christmas was therapeutic in a way. She could toss on her comfy sweats, an apron, and a Santa hat and just pass the hours by knowing she was going to be making her family and friends happy. Especially Andy - he deserved all the happiness she could provide. After the divorce when Andy was so young, he had been off living with his Aunt Gina - Emma’s older sister - in order to give him a steady and close home to school. While it had been a few years since Emma had seen him, they had all been back living together for almost a year now. A big happy family - Emma, Andy, and Gina - full of love and joyous things. Emma had spent most of the day working on the final touches and was now relaxing on the couch next to the fireplace with a movie on the TV, cookies on the coffee table, and Andy sitting alongside her. 

It was only about a quarter past 7:00 and Emma was slowly feeling herself begin to nod off due to the comfy surroundings before Andy spoke up to bring her back. “What time do you want to get up tomorrow, Mom?” She hadn’t really thought of it in detail that much since Gina would be out spending the night with Vanessa and her kids. Gina had insisted that she wanted Emma and Andy to have the house to themselves since it would be their first Christmas together in a long time. Emma was certainly grateful for the gesture too. 

“I’m not too sure sweetie! All the presents are under the tree already so why don’t you just wake me up when you get up?” He tossed the question around a few times in his head before replying. “That sounds good. I’m pretty excited to see what I got!” 

Emma had to smile at that. She made sure to get him as many things from his list without hogging it all and leaving Gina and everyone else with nothing to get him. She wrapped an arm around Andy’s shoulders and hugged him close while planting a kiss on his head, “I hope it’s everything you wished for!” In response, Andy reached over with his arm to return the hug and snuggled into her chest. Warmth that emanated from between her legs spread through Emma, slowly making her skin tingle. “I know it will Mom! I’m just glad to be spending Christmas with you finally.”

Emma could hear that Andy was getting ready to say something else but she stopped him before he could by pulling his face up with both hands and hastily putting her lips to his. The kiss was so many things in one - gentle, needy, loving, sensual, and especially inviting. Andy hesitated for a second before returning the kiss in earnest. After a few seconds, he began to probe with his tongue against Emma’s lips which she then opened to allow him entrance. He began by running across her teeth before searching more and finding her tongue with his. Soon both their tongues were engaging in an intricate dance of swirls and pirouettes. Andy’s taste in her mouth instantly sent a flood of juices to her pussy and she could feel her panties begin to soak it up. Her relationship with her son had changed upon their first reunion earlier this year and she knew there was no going back - she certainly didn’t want it to either. After another minute of exploring eachothers mouths, Emma pulled back to catch her breath before she began to drop her hands that were still holding his face close and brought him into her lap. Even though he was a growing boy, she still enjoyed that she could easily maneuver him around for these things. 

He was the first to speak after the shift in position. “Do you think Auntie Gina is having as much fun as we are right now?” He had a little quirky smile while looking into Emma’s crystal blue eyes. She knew about her sister's  _ friendship _ with Vanessa and had no doubt she was doing something to celebrate the holiday as well. “I’m sure that Vanessa and Gina are keeping things...  _ entertaining _ .” Andy had a special relationship with his Aunt in thanks to her rather unique methods of encouragement. 

Emma was sitting in the middle of the couch with her arms around Andy’s waist as he sat in her lap. She could feel his large cock start to get harder and harder as it pressed against her crotch. She was incredibly proud of just how endowed he was at such a young age. His length was twelve inches when fully erect and his girth made it almost as thick around as a tuna can with a smaller than average head and big, flowing veins running through it. 

“Are you giving me an early present tonight, baby?”

“Only if you don’t mind that this one requires a few other pieces to make it work.” 

“I think I can make that work,” she smiled.

This time Andy moved in to kiss first and started with his mouth open so he could get another taste of his mom’s mouth. While attacking her with his tongue he began to grope at her breasts over her sweater. He could feel the heat coming off her chest and it only excited him more. In response he started to grind his hips into Emma and rub his growing cock against her. Emma moaned into his mouth as they continued to lick at each others tongues. She was in sensual bliss, being assaulted on multiple fronts by her son. He had learned quickly what drove her wild and had become an expert at it. In order to level the playing field a bit she moved her right hand off his back to place it on his bulge and started to rub up and down his length. This resulted in Andy having to pull away from her lips and causing him to moan loudly. Emma continued to slowly paw at his dick, coaxing it to reach its maximum potential. It felt so good against her hand, transferring its warmth to her.

Needing to get some skin on skin contact, Andy removed his hands from on top of her breasts and snaked them underneath her sweater. He then deftly slipped them below her bra to find the prize. Emma’s huge breasts were almost as big as his head and his fingers sank into the soft flesh when they found purchase. His favorite thing about them were her pink and round inverted nipples. While Emma had been somewhat self-conscious about them in her younger days, she eventually grew into loving them, especially because of how much Andy did too. 

“Mom, your breasts feel like they're burning up!” 

“Let's get these clothes out of the way then!”

Emma let Andy take the lead in removing her sweater, lifting her arms straight up in the air so he could carefully lift it up and over her head and dropped it on the floor next to the couch. He then unhooked the red lace bra from the back and deposited it on top of the sweater. The cooler air of the living room felt like a relief that she didn’t know she needed, instantly soothing the hanging globes. She saw the look of excitement that spread across Andy’s face from seeing the bare breasts. After a few seconds to let him appreciate the sight, she took his hands and placed them right on top of them so that her nipples were positioned right in the middle of his palms. 

“You’re so beautiful, mommy.” He really and truly meant it.

“Oh, thank you baby. You’re so sweet to me,” she cooed. “What do you want to do first?”

“I’m gonna suck on your boobies!”

“Hehe, okay!” she chuckled.  _ He’s so cute, still acting like a little baby ready to nurse _ she thought to herself. 

As if the thought itself was like the handle turning on a faucet, breast milk slowly started to leak out of her nipples. It turned her on even more. Andy went in for the left breast first, immediately latching on and beginning to suck. Emma put her hand on the back of his head to hold him firmly in place while she rubbed her hand soothingly up and down his back. Recognizing the touch against his head, Andy knew that was his signal to work his mouth to pull out the tip to her nipple. He pressed his lips together around the outside of the areola and gently hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. After a few seconds he was able to get the nipple fully erect all the while gulping down the milk that flowed out of it. Emma felt her pussy nearly reach an orgasm from just the sensation of her nipple being pulled out of its hiding place. Her moans increasing in volume all the while she knew that Andy had the right breast still to go.  _ My boy is just so good. _ Andy went on sucking for a few more seconds, savoring every tasty drop, before he pulled away with his mom’s freshly squeezed breast milk dribbling out of the sides of his mouth. “You taste so good today, Mom!” he exclaimed. Emma smiled down at him with a loving look in her eyes and replied, “I’m glad, sweetie! Must be all the holiday sweets we’ve been having.” With that Andy moved over to the other breast and repeated the action to pull out that nipple, his Mom coaxing him along the whole way with satisfying and encouraging moans, “Mmmmmm yes, Andy, Oh god you’re doing great, baby.” With a wet  _ pop _ , Andy released the second fully erect nipple and leaned back in Emma’s lap to admire his handiwork. “How was that?”

“Oh dearie, you really know how to get your Mommy fired up.” Her face was flushed and she already looked spent just from having her breasts milked and sucked. 

“I love making you feel good, Mom!” 

Emma giggled and responded. “You really do! How about I make you feel good now?”

Andy’s eyes went wide and he smiled at her, “Hehe, okay!”

The raging storm in his pants had not gone away while he was sucking on his Mom’s breasts and his cock was now in pain, struggling to be freed from the denim prison it was incarcerated in. 

“Get on down from Mommy’s lap and sit here on the couch, honey. I’ll return the favor for what you did for me.”

Andy got down from Emma’s lap and stood back to allow her room to stand up. Even though Andy was still growing, the height difference between the two made her feel even sexier. When they were both standing up straight, her breasts were matched with his eyeline. Many times before she’d had him suck on them while she had him backed up against a wall. Her milk had stopped flowing for now but she knew that it would start up again when they finally got to fucking. She had some things she needed to do to him first, though. Her breasts gently swayed when she stood up from the couch, feeling good after being released from the stuffy bra and sweater. Once she was standing Emma could see just how much Andy’s penis was straining to get out of his jeans. Her mouth instantly began to water from the sight. “Are you ready, sweetie?”

“Oh yeah!” Andy shouted before replacing the spot she just vacated on the couch. His excitement for what was to come, plainly written on his smile. 

He sat down quickly and settled into a comfy position. “Now just sit back and relax. Your mother will take care of everything,” Emma assured him. She took a kneeling position in between his legs as they were spread wide. She placed her hands on his thighs as she leaned forward and began to place kisses on his chest. “Hey, that tickles!” Emma enjoyed teasing him like this. She slowly started to trail the kisses down from his chest to his stomach. Andy couldn’t hold back the moans as they escaped from between his lips from his Mom’s continued sensual assault. Her soft touches were driving him wild and it took all his strength to not just take her head and slam it down on his crotch. She told him she would take care of it, so he just needed to have patience.

Emma could see the anticipation building in her boy and she was ready to get her taste of that huge cock. A few more kisses and she was below his belt and placing her lips on the tip of his penis through the jeans. She leaned back on her knees so that she could undo his button and zipper but stopped there to taunt him, “What do you say?”

“Please!!!”

“Hehe, of course sweetie.” Even though she was seconds away from giving him a blowjob manners were still important! Emma reached beneath the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down to his ankles along with the jeans. She carefully took them off - first the right leg and then the left - before tossing them on the growing pile with her bra and sweater. She returned her sight to Andy and was blessed with the image of a twelve-inch hard cock, the head slowly dribbling out drops of precum. Emma licked her lips and leaned in to give it a kiss. She snaked her tongue out and lapped at the wet head savoring the taste. It was her favorite thing in the world. She licked the tip a few more times before taking the cock in one hand and pushing it back to rest on Andy’s stomach. This allowed her access to the full length so she could lick it from the bottom where his balls were, all the way to the top. Andy let out a deep, low-pitched moan as Emma licked at his shaft. She then brought his dick back upright after giving it a good lick and finally popped it in her mouth. It took Andy everything in his power to not shoot his load right then and there. The first ever time that they had had sex, no foreplay was involved at all - just went straight to the penetration. The next few times Emma had been sure to include some form of other activity before the actual fucking, whether it was a blowjob, breast play, or having Andy eat her out. It had taken her a few sessions to be able to fit his cock in her mouth since it was easily the biggest one she’d ever had. Now she could deep throat the whole thing like it was nothing.

Adjusting to the size of his dick for a second, she was able to relax her jaw and begun to take more of it into her mouth. She slowly swallowed the meat-stick an inch at a time and got about nine whole inches of it inside before she needed to pull back for air. After catching her breath she went to work on sucking at the head, focusing her tongue on underside where she knew he was most sensitive. “Ohhhhh…” she heard Andy squeal in pleasure as she utilized her flawless technique. Not wanting to let up, Emma grabbed it at the base and started to stroke it up and down, letting her hand meet her lips in a steady rhythm. His cock was twitching at random intervals in her grip, which she took as confirmation that he was thoroughly enjoying her efforts. She could hear him mumbling  _ “Oh fuck, Mom,”  _ as she worked his dick. She knew that if she kept going at this pace he would explode fast so she switched tactics and moved down to his balls. They were almost constantly heavy, young and developing hormones constantly generating an unlimited supply of semen. Emma worked her tongue down to the bottom and used it to gobble one of them up into her mouth. The heat made her mouth feel like it was on fire, his balls radiating warmth that his dick couldn’t. After swirling it around a few times, she went and did the same for the other testicle before letting it drop out with a wet slap against Andy’s inner thigh. “How was that, honey?” 

“So good, Mom!” he beamed.

“Well, I’m not quite finished just yet,” she said as she wiped some drool from her chin. 

“Wha…” was all he could manage to get out before she swallowed his cock again.

This time she was sucking with the intent to make him cum. Bobbing her head up and down, she opened her throat and took it down to the base. She reveled in the thickness of his dick filling her mouth and throat - coating every centimeter of it with saliva - before pulling it out almost the whole way only to take it all back in again.

The surprise of the moment caught him off-guard and he didn’t even know how to react. One second his Mom was asking him how the blowjob was, and the next she had swallowed the entire thing in one gulp. Andy felt his balls clench as the cum began to push itself through his shaft until it exploded right in her mouth. He barely mustered the strength to yell, “I’m coming!!!” as the first blast escaped. Thick ropes of cum were deposited in his Mom’s mouth as she continued to keep her lips sealed around his cock. He watched her face as her eyes opened wide as the cum began to cause her cheeks to puff out. Finally after a solid thirty seconds, he was out of cum to shoot and she mercifully released his cock.

In one big, audible  _ gulp _ , Emma swallowed down the massive load. Everything about it - from the taste to the consistency to the volume - was just what she had wanted. She savored it all as the thickness of it slipped down her throat and left her feeling accomplished.  _ The first load of the night _ she thought to herself. She planned on receiving many more. 

“That was delicious, baby!” she exclaimed as she stood up off the floor.

As if in a daze from what just happened, he managed to respond with “I wasn’t expecting that at all!”

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Emma replied “Mamma knows how to treat her man.” She was loving the look of pure delight that was on his face. 

Now all she had in her mind was getting that thing in her pussy. 

“I see our little friend has not gotten any smaller?” she remarked pointing to Andy’s still rock-hard erection. 

“I’m ready for more, Mom!” he shot back. He wanted to fuck her hard after she just blew his mind. 

Bending down to give him a kiss, she purred, “Take me however you want me, sweetheart.”

Taking that as his invitation, Andy got up off the couch and took a long look at his mother, drinking in her voluptuous form from head to toe. She was naked from the waist up, still wearing her pants and slippers from earlier. He stepped forward with his hands outstretched. What he wanted now was a piece of his Mom’s incredible ass. He situated her in front of the couch and went behind her to play with the thick globes. Squeezing and kneading and rubbing, he delighted in the sounds that she was letting loose. He knew she was enjoying the little fake out.

Emma assumed he would go to undo her pants, but she was surprised when instead he turned her around so she was facing the couch and began to massage her ass. While it was unexpected, she didn’t deny that it felt quite good. His smaller but still strong hands rubbed and squeezed in all the right places which resulted in a chorus of moans. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter the more he groped at round cheeks.

After Andy got his fill of her ass, he finally started to pull her pants down. He reached around from the back and felt around looking for the waistband. Emma looked down and smiled, thinking of how cute it was. She decided to give him some help and took his hands and placed them where the button and zipper were. Thanks to the assistance from his Mom, Andy dutifully unbuckled the snap at the top and then pulled down the zipper. Now that they were loose enough, he proceeded to grip from the top and slid the pants down over her ass - he was always amazed that she was able to fit inside such tight pants - and down her long, curvaceous legs. She lifted one foot up at a time so he was able to pull the pants completely off and he tossed them on the ever growing pile on the floor. “Are you ready, Mom?”

Her pussy was trembling in anticipation, itching to be filled. “Please fuck me, Andy!”

Without a reply, he pushed Emma down into the position he wanted. She was on her knees in front of the couch, her elbows leaning on the seat cushions with her ass tantalizingly sticking out. Thanks to Andy not having hit his growth spurt yet, he was still at the perfect height where he could flawlessly enter Emma from behind while standing straight up. He took his hard erection in one hand and playfully slapped one of her ass cheeks which elicited a giggle of excitement from his Mom. In a practiced motion, he angled the head of his cock against the slick opening if her pussy. There was no lube needed today, her hole was dripping in her own juices. He slowly entered entered her, pushing his way through until he had about half the length of his penis enveloped in her tight pussy - every fold and ridge and bump of her insides causing it to twitch. He imagined that this is what heaven felt like. 

“Ohhhh god, baby. Oh f-f-fuck, that feels s-so good,” she barely managed to moan out as he entered her. 

“Me too, Mom,” he grunted out as he continued to push his way in until he had his full length embedded. 

Emma chewed on her bottom lip when Andy finally shoved his entire dick in her slit, needing the brief moment of pain to bring her thoughts back from the stars that were exploding behind her eyes. Her pussy took the time to adjust to being so thoroughly filled. It never got old, having her son make her feel this good with his cock. As much as she loved it, she loved him even more, finally having him back in her life for good. The sound of his voice brought her out of her introspection…

“You’re so tight!” he exclaimed as he shifted his positioning inside her.

“You’re just so big, sweetie!”

He smiled at the compliment. He knew that the size of his dick always took time for her to get used to before he initially started thrusting, and especially when he took her from behind like this. After another few deep breaths he began to pull out a few inches before slamming back in. He heard his mom gasp in surprise at the movement but his dick felt too good that he just continued to pump his hips. Slowly finding a rhythm, he thrusted in and out, urged on by the sounds of their skin slapping together when his body met hers and his Mother’s arousing moans. Andy positioned his hands and gripped Emma’s waist to use the gained leverage to pound more into her pussy. He went fast for a few seconds, shortening his thrusts while increasing the amount of them, listening to the rapid breathing from his Mom as she took it all. “A-andy! Fucking m-me so goo-oood!” The words of encouragement caused him to switch his tactics, slowing his pace and lengthening his thrusts - almost pulling his cock out all the way before slowly pushing back in balls deep. He could feel himself getting close, the tightness of her hole slowly wringing him out. “I’m getting close, Mom! Let’s switch?”

“Ahh-lright. Tell m-me where you want meeee…” she panted.

“On your back, please!” he requested, wanting to go at her missionary style.

Emma felt him pull out fully for the first time in minutes and she nearly came from the sudden empty sensation. Her pussy was quivering as Andy moved away to allow her room to get off her knees and onto her back next to the couch. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it behind her head so she could have a better view. Andy came into her view finally since they started and he was lightly covered in a layer of sweat, his face flushed, and his cock glistening in her juices. She couldn’t get over how sexy he looked at this moment. Now that she was on the floor and looking up at him, she opened her legs to give him full access, a wordless invitation. 

She watched him as he knelt down, shaft in his hand, and plugged her hole again. A loud moan escaped her lips as he pushed his way in until he was balls deep in her again. “AAHhhhh!” Her back arched up off the floor as he began to pump in and out. In an effort to urge him to go harder, she wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him down. He took note of what she wanted and he shifted from his knees to leaning on his elbows and feet so he could penetrate her at ease. Emma could feel her orgasm coming quickly and she wanted to come with her much loved son. “I’m gonna c-c-c-come!” she yelled. 

It didn’t take long for Andy to reciprocate her words and he also exclaimed, “Coming!!!” 

Emma’s inner walls squeezed against Andy’s cock as she felt him release inside. The orgasm rippled through her core while the thick seed flooded into her pussy. There was more of it this time than when she had taken it in her mouth for the first time. Her chest was heaving, trying to suck in air to catch her breath. “So much cum, baby,” she sighed. She felt him soften slightly inside of her and he pulled out causing cum to ooze out now that it was no longer being plugged.

Andy leaned back when he pulled out so that he could sit down and catch his breath as well. His cum-covered cock hung down and rested against the floor, now somewhere between half-way and three-quarters erect after the creampie. “That felt so good,” he breathed out as he brushed away the sweat from his brow. His Mom’s pussy looked like a mess, cum spilling out of it and onto the floor between them, gathering into a small puddle. He reached over and grabbed the shirt he was wearing to wipe off the excess from her vagina. “I’ll clean you off, Mom.”

“That tickles!” Emma giggled as he wiped at her drenched slit, sending aftershocks through her. She was ready to go again and could see that he wasn’t completely sated yet either. This time she was going to take control. When he finished with the shirt she leaned up into a sitting position and reached over to pick up Andy’s half-hard cock off the floor. She gave it one slow up and down stroke before saying, “This guy here isn’t done, is he?”

Andy smiled back at her and shook his head indicating that he was indeed not done yet. “Good! Now it's my turn to have you how I want you,” Emma stated with a firm tone. She stood up and briefly stretched her arms over her head to reorientate herself after such a thorough fucking. She reached between her legs and used one finger to rub her clit a little before sliding it inside and confirming that she still had cum in there - it would make the next position easier to accomplish. After checking herself she told Andy where he needed to go. “Up on the couch with you, sweetie!”

Andy got up and sat back down on the couch in the same position he was in when Emma sucked him off. She reached down and gave his cock a few strokes to make sure it was back to attention, it didn’t take long for it to get fully erect again. “This time Mama is gonna lead the action.” Emma got up onto the couch and stood in-front of Andy. He looked up at her in awe and she loved that he seemed to always give her that look. In a smooth motion she squatted down, grabbed his stick, pressed it against her opening, and then slammed down on it. She scrunched up her face as she got used to the feeling of being full again. 

“Hnnghh!” Andy audibly grunted when she sat on his dick.

After a few seconds of basking in having him inside her again, Emma slowly began to move. Using her hands that were gripping the top of the couch, she pushed herself back up off his cock all the while making sure that it didn’t fully leave her before she squatted back down. The sensation was different than either of the two positions they had been in earlier. The angle that Andy’s dick was in as she maneuvered up and down scraped against completely new parts of her vagina that had been neglected up until this point. “O-o-o-ohhhh…” she moaned as her insides were assaulted by his erection. She could hear him moaning and grunting in pleasure as well from her machinations. As she continued to rhythmically pump her legs, Emma felt something wet begin to drip down her stomach. Looking down she realized that her nipples had started to drool out milk again. 

Knowing that another orgasm would come a lot faster and hit her a lot harder, she told Andy what he needed to do. “M-my milk is c-c-coming out a-again… Suck on M-m-mommy!”

He did as he was told and latched onto the closest nipple and suckled at it. Emma could feel his tongue rapidly flicking against the tip which caused more milk to squirt out. She reached up with a hand to fondle the opposite breast, coating it in milk, while Andy reached around under her ass cheeks to balance her as she was still fucking him. “Ohhhhh baby, r-right theeeere…” she breathed out, the two fronted attack bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Using her leverage, she dropped to her knees from the squatting position and began to grind her hips against Andy’s. His legs were pushed together with each of her’s straddling him while she forced him to switch which breast was in his mouth. “I’m getting c-close!” Her release was nearly upon her and she wanted to wring the release out of him as well. 

Using her muscles, Emma began to clench down on the cock inside which elicited a chorus of moans from her son. As she continued to grind down against him - the friction sending waves of pleasure through her core - the slowly developing orgasm came to a head. All at once her pussy squeezed one last time on his cock and then she screamed, “COMING!” as her juices pulsed out of her. 

“Me tooooo!!!” he yelled and an instant later she felt Andy’s dick began to twitch and throb inside of her as jets of cum started to flood her pussy. Emma didn’t stop grinding her hips while the cum poured into her, causing it to leak out onto the couch and between their legs. “Mommy!” he whined as she wouldn’t give him a moment to relax while he finished shooting cum inside. Somehow there was still more of it than last time. Eventually the last streams had released themselves and Emma felt him go soft in her pussy. 

Emma took a few long moments to bask in the afterglow - her son’s warm seed settling in her tight channel, her nipples slowly collapsing back in on themselves to their usual home, and her whole sense of being feeling like it was rejuvenated - she lifted herself off Andy let his cock slip out of her before she plopped onto the couch next to him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Well, that was a great Christmas present, sweetie!” 

Andy chuckled and replied, “Remember that it's still only Christmas Eve, Mom! There will be more presents to open in the morning!”

“Does that mean what I think it does?!” she excitedly asked back. Before he could reply she scooped him up in her arms and made way for the stairs. “Let’s get to bed so Santa will know its safe to come down the chimney!”

There wasn’t much sleeping that actually happened that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to [Taboo](https://twitter.com/Taboo_licious). You can find his work there or comics of these characters on [Smutbros.sexy](http://www.smutbros.sexy)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Threwaway1138)


End file.
